Penelope and Fairy Tail
by BoysInBookAreBetter
Summary: Penelope after forgetting to pick up her sister is sent into the Fairy Tail world! No does not fall in love with natsu
1. Chapter 1

_ Okay Penelope remember what was it?_ I thought. Looking at the steering wheel like it was going to eat me. _Penelope you got this stop worrying, just don't kill anyone and keep your eyes on the road. Yeah that's it! _

_ Now I know there was something I needed to do what was it? Oh I remember I need to.. No that's not on brain what was it! _Hitting my head trying to remember what that simple thing was that I had to remember. Giving up I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone pressing the screen a couple times then pressing call I put my phone to my ear. _Come on mom pick up! Pick up!_

"Penelope what is it? I'm at work I have a meeting at the school in a minute?" My mom asked angily.

"You asked for me to do something what was it?" I asked panicking.

"Penelope I asked you to pick your sister up!" My mother yelled.

"Sorry I forgot again." I said shamefully thinking about what I would be grounded from this time.

"Your lucky missy, that I'm going to his school for a meeting today and you missy.." I dreaded thinking about this what will it be now my self defense class, oh god don't let it be that I actually enjoyed that class!

"Penelope"

"Yah?"

"Go home and just think about what your sister must be feeling right now."

"Yes Mom, love you Mom" I said thinking _if I even said that I bombed that test I would die a slow and painful death._

"Love you too!" My mom said clearly not so happy.

The line ended. _I'm so glad she is in a good mood! I would had been thanksgiving dinner ifshe hadn't been in such a good mood. _I looked up at the light that I had been waiting to turn the light finally the light changed, I put the car into grear and pushed on the gas and got halfway through the intersection. When a car on tthe left side of me, plowed though the inersection and hit me head on. It should had killed me not sent me to another dimension.

_Break_Break_

I felt something poke my back it felt like a shoe. _Great, in heaven they poke you in the back with shoes!_

"Hey are you alive?" I heard a male voice say. I turned over and saw a dark blue haired man in my face. He was good looking you could say if you liked his stripping habit. He was only wearing a pair of blue boxers.

"Where am I and why do you have blue hair?" I asked. Bluey looked at me and just started laughing as if he thought I was joking. After laughing for a bit he looked at me and realized that I was completely serious.

"Your not from around here are you? -" he started mumbleing countries off who don't have people with blue hair; things like Rivendel and Narina.

"Gray!" We both turned to the source of the yell and found a girl who was very pretty, she had bright yellow hair and big blue eyes. Blonde was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts she also had a thing of keys strapped to her hip like you would a sword or a gun. The boy he had pink hair and, I'm sure only he could pull off, he was wearing almost nothing but a jacket, some loose pants and a scarf that looked like dragon scales. Pinky looked at me like he was making sure he didn't know me. _And I Am sure He Didn't_

"So who are you?" Pinky asked. When I didn't answer the question right away they turned and looked at me expectedly.

"Oh.. Penelope my name is Penelope."I said. The girl looked at the boys quickly the shook her head.

"These nuckle heads are Natsu" she gestured towards Pinky " and Gray and I'm Lucy nice to meet you Penelope!" Lucy said.

"So Lucy where are we headed?" I asked the blonde looking around. The forest was cheepy whenever you turned you would hear a wolf howl that way then the wind would start blowing and would push you towards it. The boys at this point were laughing and telling stories about their adventures.

"You don't think that Master will be mad at us for you know destroying the town do you?" Natsu asked looking at the ground.

"Oh don't even bring us into it, Natsu, you did that not me!" lucy said

"Gray helpped!"

"Because you said you would kill Juvia if he didn't help you!"

"I didn't say that!"

Gray looked around then found a rock to sit on a few feet a way but still in range to hear what they were talking about . He looked up and noticed that I was standing there awkwardly.

"Penelope come sit down its going to be a while for them to stop arguing." I walked over to him sitting down next two him.

"So who is this Juvia are you two close?" I asked. looking up to see his reaction but, he didn't have one he just looked at the swaying trees above us.

"She is a Water Mage and she- well has a thing for me." Gray turned and looked at me his expression told me that he loved this 'juvia'. Gray turned and started looking away from the two screaming at reach other. I kept waiting for the argument to stop but they just wouldn't they were like a old married couple.

"STOP!" I yelled walking in between them. "Can you both stop arguing for a second."

"No they don't know the meaning of 'stop arguing'" Gray said laughing.

"Oh like your one to talk always agruing with juvia on who should be on top next time!"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Oh why because you love her is that it!"

"Natsu really your the pot calling the kettle black you love Lisanna and your not doing anything!"

"Stop just stop!" They all looked at me like I did something wrong,like I did something that reminded them of someone else. Lucy grabbed Grays and Natsus hands and pulled them away from me out of ear shot and started talking to them in hushed tones. The stange change in mood in the air freaked me out. After talking and a little yelling like

"I wonder what Ersa would do I mean Penelope is a leader and a know it all." Followed by

"You idiot she can hear you!" and them hitting Natsu over the head in time. Wait a second did I say in time like at the same second, wow they must do that a lot. After awhile they desided that they needed someone to deliver the message or question to me so they pushed Lucy over toward me.

"Hey Penelope, the boys and I were wondering if you um..-"

"If you can use magic?"Gray said interupting Lucy.

"Magic?!"

"Yep like this." he started to move his hands and then stopped and opened them and there was this ice symbol.

"That is the Fairy Tail symbol, the guild we are from." I reached out to touch the symbol and when I did the symbol lite up like the forth of july but it was just one color and the color wasn't demishing. It was a light purple.

"Your a Light Mage." Gray said. Lucy gasped

"The last Light Mage was Zeref."

**A/N: .DDUUUUUUUUUUN. tell me what you think by reviewing thanks! Sorry that Happy isn't in it yet... anyone have an idea for me so I can put Happy in? Did anyone see that Gray was like Hagird From HP'your a wizard Harry' and all!**


	2. Fairy

Chapter 2. Fairy...

Natsu: I have always wondered how she does this.

BoysInBookAreBetter: Why? Wait who are you talking about?

Happy: Well you, I thought that was obvious.

BoysInBookAreBetter: To answer Natsu's question with another question, what do I do exactly?

Natsu: Well you do this thing where you leave us frozen in one spot then you just stop writing for like 2 weeks so we were stuck in the same position for a while. Now I have a kink in my neck because of you.

BoysInBookAreBetter: Well I'm So very sorry.

Natsu: Really, why do I not believe you?

Happy(whispered): Because she isn't Natsu.

BoysInBookAreBetter(chasing Happy): Well here is the story…

Disclaimer-I'm not Hiro Mahima sorry( I do not own F.T as much as I wish)

Zeref...I have heard that name before but when.. .

"Penelope!" I looked up and realized that I had fallen behind.

"Sorry Gray! I'm coming!" I start running to keep up with them when the unexpected happens.

BOOOOM...BOOOOOOOM...…THUUUUD...YAH(Ninja)

I stop for a second terrified thinking the worst. I slowly crept towards the tree and slowly went behind it. When I was safely behind it I looked around and realized that Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were no where to be found.

Crap I lost them!

Slowly coming out from behind the tree I went to look for my friends when a group of men came out of no where and started advancing towards me.

Do I attack? Do I know how to use my magic? I thought to myself. Somehow my body knew what to do but not my brain and started attacking them.

"LIGHT DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled. Then everything went black...

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" A voice yelled. It was all dark, then memories. Flashes of them a Silvery dragon laughing, then a forest seen where "I" was running crying yelling "Artemis!" then a blue haired boy with a very unique red tattoo on the left side of his face. He was yelling something but it seemed to make me happy, sad even. Then in a flash the darkness returned.

"You I told you to get out!"

"I cannot I have Nothing... I am Nothing...In my world this nothing but a small fantasy out of millions... Where I come from... Love, Happiness... They are hard to find..."

"You expect me to believe that-." A memory one of my own ( Penelope's) smiling and laughing with friends and family. Then of me smiling at my friend then the memory vanished and a new one came...

" WHY SHOULD WE EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU PENELOPE!" A man yelled.

"WE ASKED YOU TO COMPLETE THE JOP AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT! HE WAS A STREET RAT, AND A LOW LIFE! YOU ARE AN ASSAIN IT'S YOUR JOP TO KILL PEOPLE AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO IT"

"BUT DAD-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT-" The memory was quickly changed. In flashes I showed my memories of my friends playing with my feelings and my forgiving nature; all of them turning their backs on me when I needed them the most..., My parents, and the rest of the family that I thought loved me. They disowned me... because I wouldn't kill an innocent man.

"I had no one ...I have no one..."

"But what about the family, the one's you were…"

"It wasn't my family it was my body's family. I possess people and help give them courage to go through troubling times."

"But this time is different isn't it?" My body asked.

"Yes,... This time I'm in control... the body has always been in control before."

"Why how did you?... How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I have little memories of my life and most are bad..."

"Do you think there's a way fro me to regain control?"

"Maybe... I can try...It may take a while... are you okay with that?"

"How are you supposed to try and get me to be in control again when you are controlling us?"

"Oh... Maybe you can try and see if there is a way for you to regain control Fairy... That is your name right?"

"Yes, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you call yourself Penelope when all it does is remind you of the family you hate?"

"Hate? I don't hate them... They may have been arrogant, rude, a-holes but they are my family and I can't just drop my name... I can't become like them don't you see... I live so someday maybe I will find a real family that loves me for everything I am and everything I am not."

BoysInBookAreBetter: So Natsu how did you like it?

Natsu:Umm... Why was I not in it more!

BoysInBookAreBetter: You will be in next time!

Natsu: Can you explain one thing?

BoysInBookAreBetter: Sure?

Natsu: how did I not know that Penelope is a Dragon-Slayer?

BoysInBookAreBetter: It's not Penelope that is the Dragon-Slayer ...It is Fairy... Penelope is a kind spirt that possess people to bring them courage... and how would you know that Fairy is Dragon-Slayer? You didn't know that Wendy was...

Happy: well she has you there Natsu!

Natsu: Oh thanks for all the back up Happy!

Happy: Welcome!

BoysInBookAreBetter: *Smacks herself in the face on the desk* Why are they so stupid.

Well my wonderful readers I have to go to bed... School tomorrow and I really don't want to go but I have gotten like a 5 day weekend because it's so Freaking Cold out. But if any of you like my story Please favorite and hopefully I will get the next chappy done in the next 2 weeks... yah sorry if anyone hates how I do that But I have anime and manga to read so yah...

Thanks to SkywardPrincessofTime15 because without you I don't know where I would be...If anyone wants something to read while waiting for me to update or maybe you just liked the story enough to want to read more like this I highly suggest Going to SkywardPrincessofTime15 she is writing a story currently that is similar to mine the story is called The Princess, The Flower, and the Fairies. Until next time Fanfictiondors!


End file.
